User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: The 5 Doors - Chapter 7
God Eater: 5 Doors - Chapter 7: The cost. After Beoblade commited Suicide... He awoke again, at the same time he understanded he couldnt die in that Door. But he didnt awoked alongisde Adeline, he was in an more recent scene. Beoblade was infront of Kaitlin and Josua, Beoblade just got the point that he is in the same scene from 3 years ago. Since he understanded that he cant suffer any harm. He said "Kaitlin, I know the truth but you need to die. Just for this moment okay?", Kailin so as Dante was confused about the current scene but Beoblade just shot Kaitlin Dante: YOU GOT INSANE HUH TOMMY?! Beoblade: DONT METTERS!! Beoblade went towards Dante with his God Arc, he was tremendous stronger than Dante and just got to kill him in seconds. After he killed Dante he went for Kaitlin, jhe just noticed that what he was doing was wrong and got to apologize to Kaitlin. Beoblade: Kaitlin! Kaitlin: You... sick... Kaitlin: monster... ugh.. Beoblade: Kait, I am so s---- Beoblade got to restart the Door travel, when he wake up he didnt understanded what happened since he didnt died or something like that. This time he awoke near a Branch, already in Aragami transformation.. He got to walk until he finds someone... Beoblade: (What is this place... hmm...) Beoblade kept walking and saw some girl on the door of an branch. Probably Amy... Beoblade: Oh, hello. Girl: Hi... *afraid* Beoblade: I am no harm, stay calm... What I can call you? Amy: My name is Amy... yours? Beoblade: (She will die anyway) Beoblade: My name is Tohmas Von Beoblade. Dont metter how you will call me anyway... Beoblade shot on Amy's head, causing instant death, he just noticed what he did after the day has been reseted and he woke up on a place he never saw before... Beoblade: Where the hell am I now? Beoblade: Someone here?? Some voice appeared on Beoblade's head and he decided to follow it. It was Adeline, she was in a 21st century house, the ones that Beoblade has most dreamed... Beoblade: Adeline? Adeline: It's me Beo... Beoblade: Where are we? Adeline: You know where Beo... In your mind onto the 5 Doors... I got revive by it to be with you... Beoblade: DONT LIE!!! Adeline: I am not lying Beo, we can be together, finally, without Aragamis nor any fight. The world we ever wanted, let's live Tommy! Beoblade: THIS AINT REAL!!! Adeline: Dont be blind Beo-chan!! THIS IS US!!! Adeline: Dont abandon me!! I dont care with you had killed me for Gary! Or getting to kill me on that 20 Ogretails quest! JUST US!!! IT's ALL THAT METTERS!! Beoblade: Adeline... how you can believe that? Adeline: Because that's the truth! The unique and only one this world have! "Adeline.. you cant imagine how I am happy to see you... but this.. I cant do it..." - Beoblade said, destroyed for seeing Adeline to act that way. Adeline replied "there are no worries Beo, we can do it"... Beoblade accepted her purpose, Adeline then smiled and got to walk a little with Beoblade through the Garden, full of her favorite type of roses. Beoblade for one second that this would be the real deal and smiled too. But Beoblade then noticed the real truth. Beoblade: Adeline, can I ask you something? Adeline: Sure Beo, what is it? Beoblade: Why you are calling me Beo? Adeline: ... Adeline: ... Adeline: I just tried to try new things, darling. Beoblade: Dont act, you arent her!! Beoblade went and hugged Adeline, he said on her ears "This life... You wouldnt wanna it., As you said when we meet. We are soldiers arent we?" and got his fist through her chest, she spit blood on Beoblade's face and said "Thanks Tommy... For everything.. Too bad we couldnt stay together huh". Beoblade noticed that her was really Adeline she met. He awake up on a blank area, with an new Door, the 4rd Door. Beoblade cried and decided to walk towards it... Forgetting everything he has passed... Category:Blog posts